Things WE Know
by SeishunWatchers
Summary: A third person's perspective on Tezuka and Fuji's relationship based on Bloodysamurai's "Things You Don't Know" and Snooperj's "Things I Want To Know". TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair
1. Observations

**Chapter Title: Observations**

**Summary: **What the rest of the regulars have noticed about Tezuka and Fuji's relationship so far.

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :) **

**And we are doing this only for kicks. **

nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya~

1. They really try to see each other despite the fact that they have different schedules and come from different schools. 

"Nya...the two of them are so lucky..." Eiji sighed as he watched Fuji head down the hallway to meet up with Tezuka outside the school. "That's not luck senpai..." Kaidoh butt in, "It's called determination,"

"Baka Mamushi!!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he hit Kaidoh upside the head. "It's not determination! It's called love!!"

"Who are you calling an idiot you idiot?!" Kaidoh hissed in annoyance as he grabbed Momoshiro by the collar.

"You!! BAKA MAMUSHI!!"

Oishi sighed, deciding that this was going to be one of those days where he would end up taking someone to the infirmary.

2. When they walk down the street -or anywhere- together, it's Fuji who takes the initiative to hold Tezuka's hand. 

"Are you sure about this, Inui?" Oishi muttered as they discreetly followed the two lovers as they walked along the road, unaware of the people following them.

"There's is only a 2.29 percent chance that we will be spotted, so there is nothing to worry about." Inui assured the group as they slipped around a corner and peeked out to look at the Tezuka and Fuji.

"Unya!! There it is! There it is!!" Eiji exclaimed, pointing at the two in front of them. Inui immediately pulled out his notebook, "Who was it this time, Kikumaru?" he asked.

"Fujiko....." Eiji said as he continued to watch the two as they entered a food establishment.

Inui wrote something down before closing his notebook, "That would be the 32nd time Fuji did it so far." he informed the others.

"And buchou?" The acrobat beside him asked; Inui's glasses glinted as he looked at the red head. "Once.

3. Tezuka is the one who makes the effort to see his boyfriend most of the time. 

"Fuji-senpai, are you and buchou meeting today?" Kaidoh asked as he sat down beside the tensai during one of their classes together.

"Yes, Kaidoh, we are," the older answered as he rummaged for is notebook somewhere inside his bag. "Where are you meeting?" Kaidoh inquired offhandedly as he bent down to hand the tensai the pen he had dropped by accident.

Fuji chuckled, "You have a lot of questions today, Kaidoh," the viper froze, thinking that he had been found out, "..he's going to pick me up outside the school building" the older of the two said as he took out his notebook.

Kaidoh merely hissed in confirmation that he understood what has been said. _'This would be the fifth time this month for buchou....as for Fuji-senpai....nada.' _he thought. "Maybe it's because he can easily get lost in that certain university......"

4. We're still waiting for any one of them to take the initiative to show more affection out in the open. 

"Inui-senpai....must we do this every single time that they go out?"Echizen muttered as he was dragged along with by his senpais.

"We have to see if there is any improvement, Ochibi! After all, this is buchou and Fujiko we are talking about!" Eiji answered enthusiastically as he went ahead of the pack to keep an eye on the two, who were yet again on another date.

"But we keep seeing the things over and over....they walk, Fuji-senpai takes buchou's hand, they keep walking, enter a food establishment, buchou lets go of Fuji-senpai's hand while they're in the place, they eat--"

"Wait wait wait...what did you say?" Momo said, cutting whatever Echizen was going to say. "Right after when they enter the food establishment."

Echizen looked up at him before tugging his hat down, "Buchou lets Fuji-senpai's hand go once they enter a food establishment." he repeated.

"And does this occur often?" Inui inquired and the young ace simply nodded in reply. "Ii data...it looks like we need to change number 4...."

4. Tezuka let's go of Fuji's hand once they enter a food establishment. 

"Ch. We could have just placed that as number five, senpai." Echizen complained. "We can't do that, Ochibi, since it has been brought up before we explained the number 4 that we presented." Eiji said as he bounced over to his kouhai and slung an arm around him.

"So now we shall return to our previous item and turn it to number 5." Inui said as he made the necessary corrections.

5. We're still waiting for any one of them to take the initiative to show more affection out in the open. 

"Senpai, I seriously think that we're just wasting our time if you want to see THAT certain development with the two of them." Echizen said,

"I would have to agree with Echizen there, everyone," Oishi said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Why is that, Oishi?" Eiji asked his doubles partner. "Because well.....this is Tezuka and Fuji we're talking about. You honestly expect THEM to openly show affection in public?" the vice captain explained.

"Besides....they would openly -I dare say- shower each other in affection once they are in a more....private area. Somewhere like Tezuka's room."

Everyone stared at him and Oishi blinked back. "What?" he asked before he was dragged to the nearest coffee shop.

6. The two are yet to share a more intimate kiss. 

"And you are absolutely sure that they haven't gotten at least _**THAT **_far, Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked in disbelief, slamming the cup of coffee he bought on the table, spilling some of it's contents on Echizen who was just beside him.

Oishi sank into his seat, wondering how he let that slip out. "AND FUJIKO TOLD YOU?!" Eiji said loudly as he took hold of the vice captain's hand. "Why did he tell you and not me?!"

_'Because if he told you, the whole world will know in a matter of seconds.' _Inui though at he looked at the golden pair, "Fuji openly told you about it?" he asked.

Oishi shook his head, "Yes and....it's quite obvious actually." he answered as he took a sip of coffee.

"HOW?!" Almost everyone asked.

"Well...for one thing...if they did, don't you think that at least one of them would mention it in their online journals?" Oishi pointed out.

The rest blinked at him, "Oh,"

7. They never treat each other to meals (Well...Fuji does). They would always half the bill. 

"Fujiko......why is your money already less than half?" Eiji asked as he peeked inside the tensai's wallet.

Fuji chuckled, "I sort of paid for the food when Tezuka and I went out for lunch yesterday" he answered. His best friend blinked at him, "Didn't you say that you were going to get that shirt you wanted today?" he asked.

The tensai smiled, "I can always get it next week,"

"Fujiko....this is the last day that the store will be here in school."

Fuji shrugged, "Saa..."

8. Fuji never tells Tezuka what he wants...but when he's looking for something for buchou, he manages to find out. 

"Do you think he already knows that it's a ring?" Momo asked as he, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Echizen stared at the screen behind Kawamura who was doing the browsing. "There is a 92 percent chance that he already knows since it would be easy to figure out based on the way Fuji wrote it," Inui informed the group.

Eiji nodded in agreement, "Do you think buchou will get him one?" he asked as he looked at the rest.

"I don't think so...." Echizen answered.

"Why is that, Ochibi?"

(A'/N: Snooperj...we mean no offence with our next few lines.)

"Because if you haven't noticed...Fuji-senpai did most of the spending for the two of them so far." the youngest in the group explained, "He got buchou two things for his birthday didn't he? The bag and the dog...and as a Christmas gift, he paid for buchou's tickets to the carnival. Which cost a lot, mind you..."

"Fujiko has also treated Tezuka to lunch quite a number of times before..." Taka said as he glance at the group.

Momo looked at him, "What has buchou given Fuji-senpai so far?" he asked.

"There's the bag that's identical to the one Fuji got him." Oishi voiced out.

"The mouse and the mouse pad," Kaidoh put in.

"The 'bracelet' that Fujiko never seem to remove...." Eiji added.

"And.......that's it."

They all fell silent before letting out a collective sigh, "I told you we should have pooled up our money for a gift for Fuji-senpai....something like a huge bear or something." Momo muttered,

"Momo, just keep quiet you're just making the rest of us feel worse." Inui snapped and Momo nodded quickly.

9. Fuji would always think about the negative side of the relationship (A'/N: Sorry about this one, Bloodysamurai)

"Eh? Something wrong, Eiji?" Oishi asked as he sat back on his seat.

"Fujiko was being all negative again...." Eiji muttered as he saw beside his partner, "And it's getting worse than ever, thanks to that Takahiro..."

"I thought he left Fuji alone already." Oishi said in alarm.

"He assaulted Fujiko in the locker rooms last Monday...I swear when I get my hands on him...." the acrobat trailed off as he glared at the wall. Oishi sighed and patted his partner on the back, "It's alright, we just have to be there for our friend, ne?"

Eiji looked up at him, "But Oishi~~~ why can't he just talk to Tezuka and so that he would get over it and be happy in this relationship with him? No matter what Takahiro said to him, Fujiko deserves buchou and vice versa more than anyone!!!"

"I know, Eiji...I know...we just have to find a way to voice out all of our concerns about those two so that they know what's going on....."

The two fell silent for a while before an idea came to the red head. "How about we do what they do?"

10. They communicate through online journals. That's the way they get their messages across to one another. Therefore, it is a way to get to the two of them. 

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" Oishi asked hesitantly as Taka typed in the username that they were going to use for the site, "The two will get mad at us for doing this...."

Inui smirked, "Even if they do, there is a high chance that this will help the two move on with their relationship and strengthen their bonds."

"And what if it would just cause some problems?" Echizen voiced out.

"I trust Fuji and Tezuka enough to not have any tryst just because of this." Inui said.

"All right everyone, we can post now." Taka informed them.

"What should be our title, nya?" Eiji asked in excitement.

Inui's glasses glinted, "Since Fuji's is "Things You Don't Know" and Tezuka's is "Things I Want To Know"...put in there "Things We Know." ,"

..................

_To Be Continued nya~_


	2. Questions?

**Chapter Title: Questions?**

**Summary:**The group asked Tezuka and Fuji a few questions and after a lot of delays, finally managed to get things done.

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :)**

**And we are doing this only for kicks and certain purposes**

**dundundundundundundundundundundundun~**

"Hoi hoi! Let's start with this question to see if they're the romantic type: **where would you rather take your loved one? To a Beach or a Mountain Villa?"**Eiji said in excitement, "What were their answers, nya?"

Echizen looked at the paper that held Tezuka's answers, "Mountain villa for buchou." he answered. "Tezuka seems more inclined to recreation than a romantic get-away, ii data..." Inui muttered as he looked at his notebook, "As I have predicted, Fuji answered: The beach" he informed the group.

Saeki -who also went to the same school as Fuji- grinned, "Fuji had always been the romantic type, wasn't he?" he said with a chuckle.

"Next question!" Momo announced as he looked up from Taka's laptop -which was held hostage just for this project-, "**If you were going to give senpai/ buchou something right at this very minute (and you can choose anything in the world) what would you give?**...what did buchou answer to that?" he asked.

"Two tickets to France for both him and Fuji-senpai." Echizen answered as he consulted the piece of paper again. "France...it's the country that Fuji senpai wants to go to, right?" he asked. Oishi nodded, "Aa, he had been saying that he wanted to go there since the start of our first year in the university."

"What was Fujiko's answer, Inui?" Eiji asked, already impatient.

Inui adjusted his glasses, "A day where in he would not have to worry about anything. He can do whatever he chooses to do and be free from all the stress in the world."

The group stared at him, "How....very Fuji like.." Taka muttered. "Always worrying about Tezuka..."

"Oh look! It's my question next!!" Momo exclaimed happily. "**Scenario: you are in the middle of a very important thing and suddenly you receive a call from someone and said that senpai/buchou was in trouble, what are you going to do?"**

"Buchou said that he found it hard to answer that question, Momo-senpai...so there really isn't an answer on his end." Echizen reported.

"And Fuji-senpai?" Kaidoh asked in curiosity. Inui consulted his copy of the tensai's answers before reading them out loud: "It depends on the scenario, really, but I would most likely excuse myself from my meeting and head on over to where he is.." he quoted.

Saeki blinked, "Wow....Tezuka always comes first, ne?" he said as he glanced at the screen of the laptop, "Hey look, it's my question next. The old:** What feature do you like best about your ****partner**? I want to hear Fuji's first." he said with a smile.

Inui nodded to him before quoting the answer of the said boy: "His answer is: Well....as wrong as it might sound, I appreciate the whole package but if I had to pick just one physical trait I would say that Kunimitsu's eyes would stand out. I absolutely adore and love his eyes. If it was personality wise, I'd say his patience."

They all turned to look at Echizen who read Tezuka's answer from the paper he was holding, "He can't pinpoint a physical feature. not any one on its own. Personality wise: what he likes best is senpai's creativity." he told them. "He cannot pinpoint a single physical thing because they need to be taken all together"

Taka blinked, "It's almost the same as Fuji's" he said before checking the next question which was**, "If the two of you would be locked in a room together what would you do?"**

Echizen tugged his cap down, "I think we should hear Fuji-senpai's answer first."

"Why is that Ochibi?" Eiji asked, "Trust me, Kikumaru-senpai....we want to hear Fuji senpai's answer first" he said.

Inui shrugged and quoted Fuji's answer: "I'd stay close to him, of course. Since that would be a rare privilege."

"Nothing too bizarre there," Saeki said as he looked at Echizen, "What was Tezuka's answer?"

Echizen turned a notable shade of pink before reading out the captain's answer, "Do things that I couldn't do." Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard this, "I also asked him if it was the only scenario where he would do that and he said: "As long as we're alone without people bothering us"."

"I...I never knew Tezuka had it in him..." Taka said in awe. Momo shook his head, "buchou really is a sly one.."

Kaidoh simply hissed before looking away.

They all lapsed into silence for a while before Saeki decided to take over and read out the next question: **If you were forced to leave each other for more than a day without communication what would you do?**

"I would do my best and spend time with him as much as I can before he leaves and I would make sure to do the same once he gets back. I'd also give him something to remember me by while he is away." Inui answered immediately, "That was what Fuji said"

"And Tezuka buchou just said that he would write a fanfic" Echizen supplied.

"DOESN'T TEZUKA HAVE EVEN AN OUNCE OF ROMANCE IN HIM?!" Eiji yelled causing the others to place a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Let's go to the ideal day question..." Inui said to distract the red head.

**Describe your ideal day. (24 hours)**

"Tezuka buchou said that: Assuming I have all the money I need: have breakfast at flapjacks, go for a drive to the mall, walk around and visit hobby shops and different sports shops, have lunch at oki oki, do karaoke, visit powerbooks, play at the arcade, get a neoprint done, watch a movie, have dinner at gerry's grill" Echizen quoted,

"And Fujiko?" Eiji asked as he looked at Inui who flipped a page of his notebook, "Fuji said that his ideal day with Tezuka would go like this, he would get up early and prepare breakfast for the both of them before going back to the room to wake Tezuka. After breakfast they would head to the beach and have lunch at one of the nearby restaurants. Then they'll spend the afternoon as they please, have dinner and head back for a drive in one of the places that would let them have a good view of the sunset or the stars. What they do there would entirely depend on what would the night entice them to do." Inui said.

Saeki laughed, "He has it in him too...seriously..these two.."

"Next one! Next one!!" Eiji urged

**If you were allowed to live in a fantasy world: describe the world where you want to be, who will you and senpai be, and what kind of story would you two have?**

"Where did that question come from?" Momo asked as he looked at the rest who simply blinked back at him.

"Let me see Tezuka's answer for this one," Saeki said as he snatched the paper from Echizen and read Tezuka's answer "It would be similar to the third role-play we're constructing in the feudal japan era where the two of us are a samurai and a ninja. and we find each other serving the same daimyo, and falling in love in the process," the former Rokkaku player paused, "That would be the ninja thing, right? He asked.

"That's the one." Oishi confirmed as he looked over Inui's shoulder to see Fuji's answers, "Oh look, they're somewhat similar....'Feudal japan. Definitely. The setting would be that Kunimitsu is a daimyo and I would be a ninja that will be under his command.' ....well...he doesn't have the fall in love part."

"But that is already a given, Oishi-senpai...after all, aren't they talking about the same RP that they do?" Kaidoh said and Oishi nodded in understanding.

"**Random: if you were given the chance to be invisible for a whole day what would you do?"** Taka read out loud to catch the attention of the others.

Saeki, who was holding the paper that contained Tezuka's answers, smirked. "Visit Seigaku, bully Takahiro and surprise Syusuke" he read out loud.

"He really hates that guy, doesn't he?" Oishi said with a sweatdrop. "Who doesn't?" Echizen muttered before tugging the bill of his cap down in annoyance. "How about Fuji?" Taka asked.

"Go to Tezuka's university and play a prank that would cause his cancelation of classes and then let him know that I'm invisible." Saeki chuckled when he heard this causing the other so stare at him, "What? It's understandable since it is what keeps them from seeing each other." he defended.

Inui shook his head, "We must make sure that Fuji does not turn invisible anytime soon to save the sanity of Tezuka's teachers and classmates." he noted and the rest silently agreed.

"Alright, last question." Momo announced

**Describe how much you love each other: **

"Tezuka's first!! Tezuka's first!!" Eiji said as he tugged on Saeki's sleeve. The silver haired boy nodded and started reading the answer of the stoic captain out loud. "To how you've lost something in the LONGEST time. Lost something that you didn't appreciate, but when you find it again, it's as if that lost thing has a whole new meaning. and you fall in love with it."

Taka smiled, "That's....sweet." he answered, Momo nodded in agreement, "Tezuka buchou really values his relationship with Fuji-senpai now." he said with a grin. "How did Fuji-senpai answer?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and read the answer, "To something that you had been waiting for for a long time..something that you never thought you would deserve. Once you attain it, though...eveything else just follows through."

"No offence but I like Tezuka-buchou's answer better." Momo said as he looked at the group. Echizen shrugged, "Maybe it has meaning that only the two of them understand." he pointed out.

"That's enough, everyone...let's just type the answers up and post them. After all, based on everything they've been through lately, they deserve this treat at the very least." Oishi said with a smile.

"Hai! Let's get to work then!" Eiji cheered.

"Ch..mada mada dane...senpai-tachi..." Echizen muttered as he grinned, _'I hope the two of them appreciate this.' _

_**--------**_

_To be continued dun~_


	3. A completely Random Day

**Chapter Title: A completely random day?!**

**Summary: **A random day for the seishun watchers.

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :) **

**And we are doing this only for kicks. **

**OHYEAHBABEH!!FEELTHEFIREBURNING!!KEEPITALLBURNINGANDTURNITALLTOASHESANDBURNITAGAINKORA!!~ (the rest backs away)**

"Nya Oishi...Inui is starting to scare me..." Eiji whined as he went behind his partner. They were all at their usual meeting place to talk about things and the moment that they arrived, they immediately felt the murderous aura that their resident data collector emitted.

"Is there something wrong, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked as he looked at Inui who looked at them blankly before answering, "Nothing at all...what makes you think that?" he asked. Echizen frowned, "Inui-senpai...you're scaring both Eiji-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai...what do you think makes us believe that something is wrong?" he said sarcastically.

Inui adjusted his glasses, "It's nothing." He assured them. "....is it because of Tezuka's answers?" Taka suggested and Inui looked at him in a way that made him back away. "Unya! Come on Inui! Tezuka already clarified the fact that he loves Fujiko and always will!!!" Eiji said .

"Besides, Inui-senpai...Buchou will take care of Fuji-senpai, so we don't really have to worry much about him." Momo supplied as he bit into the burger he bought. "Hab a wimmle phayt in Tezhuka buchou" (Have a little faith in Tezuka buchou) he added as he spoke through a mouth filled with burger.

"Oi Peach!!" Kaidoh exclaimed "Ever heard of 'Don't talk when your mouth is full'?!" he hissed, Momo swallowed, "What's it to you, baka Mamushi?!"

"Stop it you two!!" Oishi said, pushing the two apart, "Momo, Kaidoh is right. It's basic manners." He reminded.

"So what IS the problem, Inui-senpai?" Echizen asked as he looked at the data player, effectively turning all the attention towards the bespectacled youth. "We have another problem?" asked a new voice.

"Saeki you made it!! A-re? Why is Ryoga with you?" Eiji asked as he looked at the two. Ryoga Echizen smirked as he approached his younger brother, "You don't look to happy to see me, Chibisuke." He teased.

Echizen glared at him, "Why would I be? Besides...didn't you say you have a meeting to attend to today?" he asked and Ryoga nodded, "I'm already in it."

"WHAT?!" the younger exclaimed as he looked at the others, Saeki laughed nervously, "E-to...I thought it would be a good idea to have him with us." He explained.

"And you do realize that you brought along the president of Fuji-senpai's fanclub with you or didn't you, Saeki-senpai?"

Saeki smiled, "Of course I do! I'm one of the founding members after all!" he said happily which caused Echizen to roll his eyes and take a sip of the drink he had purchased earlier, which sadly was not Ponta (But it was still grape!).

"So the problem we are talking about?" Saeki asked in hopes to evade the topic. "Him," Momo simply said as he pointed at Inui who was busy looking at something in his laptop.

"What's the problem?" the former Rokkaku player asked. Inui looked at him before taking of his glasses to clean them, "The problem here is....the fact that I still do not believe that Tezuka is right for Fuji."

Cue silence here.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Silence...

"I still haven't seen enough proof that Tezuka is right for Fuji." Inui stated.

"Are you on Takahiro's side or something?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"It's not like that...actually..." Taka started hesitantly, "..I think Inui is just trying to say that even after this Takahiro Saga..he wants to see if Tezuka will still follow-through with his actions." He explained and Inui nodded, "Yes." He said, "The Takahiro saga is over and now everything is as normal as it can be." The data analyst started.

"Things have settled down and there are no more adversaries for Tezuka to face as of this moment who want Fuji's attention. Everything is back to normal, well..as normal as things can possibly be so this is when the real challenge begins. Will Tezuka be able to –as Kawamura pointed out- follow-through with his actions and continue to show us that he is deserving of Fuji or will everything fall out of place now that all the excitement has died down?" he placed back his glasses and looked at all of them in turn, "As much as we all know that Tezuka is a nice and dependable guy the question still remains....will he stay now that there is no 'drive' for them to stay together?"

"That's cruel analysis, Inui-kun." A voice said from behind them which caused all of them to turn around. "MASATO-SENSEI!!" they all exclaimed and the teacher waved at him, "What the nya?! What are you doing outside, sensei?" Eiji asked and Masato-sensei chuckled as he took an empty seat at the table, "Lunch, naturally." He answered, "It's one of the few rare days that I can actually eat out."

"We must be very lucky, then" Echizen said, "That you are" the professor answered with a nod. "So Inui-kun...about that analysis of yours.." he started. "Yes, sensei?" he asked.

"While it is true that the greater challenge for them would probably come now that the "excitement" has died down, remember the fact that they went through this...Takahiro Saga... together. Things that we wouldn't think would happen and even things that we would never imagined is possible all took place in a matter of...two months I believe?" he paused a bit, "There were a lot of opportunities for them to leave one another back then and yet they hold on. If that isn't proof enough that they would be doing their best to stay together then I don't know what is."

Inui fell silent and Masato smiled at him, "Inui-kun...no matter what angle you use to look at this situation, the fact that they love each other more than anything will not change. You could see that with your own eyes every time that you see them together and even the mention of Tezuka's name would be enough to pull Fuji out of whatever is troubling him and make him more should be enough to reinforce what they feel for one another..." He looked at the group who was listening attentively.

"Never EVER ask love to be proven because just as the same that it cannot be defined, it can never be proven unless you experience it yourself..only then you can understand and see and feel for yourself that it is a powerful and beautiful thing that needs no definition nor proof."

The data master shifted his gaze to the ground and the other waited for something to happen, "Inui-kun...you like Fuji-kun, don't you?" Masato suddenly asked. The others looked at Inui in surprise before turning their attention to the professor, "I do.." Inui answered quietly, "..but I know that he is happy with Tezuka...so I stepped back and will not interfere."

Masato smiled, "I understand that, Inui-kun...but remember, you should never close your doors for there are others who love you as well."

Inui looked up, "There is?"

Eiji grinned, "Just look around Inui~ there IS." He pointed out.

"With that settled can we please have lunch now?" Masato asked, "I believe this would be enough discussion for today and if you want we can just continue it some other day..."

"Hai sensei!!" they chorused before moving to buy lunch and or chat with the teacher about other things.

It was a random day after all..so there are still a lot of things that could happen.

----

----

"Wait a minute...isn't Fuji-senpai on a three hour break today as well?" Echizen asked.

"Yeah, I asked Eiji to text him so he could join us. Maybe he had something important to do" Oishi said as he looked at his partner who nervously looked at them, "Eiji...you DID tell Fuji, didn't you?" he asked

"Er...I forgot?" the redhead said with a nervous chuckle.

"EIJI!!!"

"Nya!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Fujiko help me!!!!"

-----

_**TO BE CONTINUED BABEH!! OH YEAH LET'S KEEP IT BURNING!!**_


	4. Tezuka Read this Inui

**Chapter Title: Inui's Journal (An Excerpt)**

**Summary: **It's not always about numbers and percentages. Written in Inui's PoV (Well..it IS a journal)

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair. One sided InuiFuji

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :)**

**And we are doing this only for kicks.**

**Data never lies, right? I should be glad that it's that way....but I'm not.**

I would be lying if I said that at there wasn't a point where I didn't want to stop Fuji from seeing Tezuka.

I would also be lying if I say that there wasn't a time that I didn't think the way Takahiro did and just wanted to force Fuji to stop seeing Tezuka.

And I would be insane to deny the fact that I still want Fuji Syusuke to myself.

As much as I will not deny these things, at the same time I am still grateful that I wasn't stupid enough to actually force myself on him.

Fuji Syusuke had always been a mystery to me. Ever since I first saw him I knew there was more than meets the eye. Beneath that smile he showed us I knew there was something else to him..something rare and something that is fighting to come out.

A part of this hidden side is shown every time we have our reports. He would become so serious that it was hard to imagine that he was the same Fuji Syusuke that we all knew. And then there was tennis...

It was all a game to him; when we all took it seriously and did our best...it was always outshined by whatever he did on courts..and we wasn't even putting effort in it. All his movements, on and off the courts could only be described by one word: beautiful.

Even something as walking never looked so graceful and so fluid when he does it. Even something so simple as picking up a fallen object on the floor makes people turn their attention towards him. Fuji Syusuke is definitely a sight to behold. But, Alas, this angel is already under the care of another.

Data shows and proves that Fuji Syusuke is already dating Tezuka Kunimitsu, someone he had always loved since he learned how to love someone outside of his family. It also shows that these two will stick together no matter what happens.

Thus showing us a 100 percent chance that absolutely nothing will be able to get in between them...and Data never lies....

But this is a case in which I wished it did...

...so with this...I will leave everything in your hands, Tezuka...and I shall finally let him go.

Take care of him and love him the way I will never be able to. I trust you, buchou.

That would be all.

-End of Inui's Journal Excerpt-


	5. I dunnoI forgot!

**Chapter Title: More observations**

**Summary: **Fuji's becoming more like……Fuji

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :)**

**And we are doing this only for kicks.**

**Fujiko~comeonletsplayatthearcadeonsaturday~eh?!youcan?that'ssogreat!oishitakaandiwillmeetyouthere!!**

"Fujiko~ we still have class! Where are you going?" Eiji called out as the tensai went towards the opposite direction of their class,

"I'm just going to the cafeteria to get something to eat while in class.." Fuji answered with a smile, "Want to join me?"

Eiji smile widely, "Hoi hoi~"

-------

At the cafeteria, the two were greeted by Saeki who was on the way home but was buying something for the trip, "Saeki! What are you still doing here?" Fuji asked,

"Buying something for the hour long trip home. Traffic is a killer during this time of the afternoon." The former Rokkaku player answered, "And the two of you?"

"Grabbing something to eat for class, our last break was three hours ago." Eiji explained, "There's still crepe!! Come on Fujiko~~" he exclaimed as he dragged his best friend. Saeki chuckled and waved at them before turning his attention back to the person he was with.

-----

Soon, the two headed back to class.

In the middle of the period, Eiji noticed that Fuji was spacing out. "Fuji….Fuji…" he said in a hushed tone, "Fuji..snap out of it or else the teacher—"

"Fuji-kun."

'_Too late…'_ Eiji said in his mind as he groaned inwardly. Fuji looked at the teacher with a smile on his lips, "Yes, sensei?" he asked pleasantly,

"Why don't you share with the rest of the class the importance of literature in history?"

The tensai nodded before standing up, "Literature, no matter what the form is, would always be an important part of any country's history. As the periods of time go by, the literature stays as a reminder of the things that have happened during that certain period, thus capturing the importance and significance of that point in time.

Also, in most cases, literature would serve as the most accurate example of the lifestyle and events in history because it is a way for the people to voice out whatever they want to say whether it be symbolic in form or straight to the point."

The class blinked at him while some were shaking their hands in an attempt to ease the sting that was caused by the rapid writing that they did as the tensai talked.

The teacher looked a bit fazed for a while before nodding, "V-very good, Fuji-kun…" he said before moving on to continue the lesson.

Eiji stared at his seatmate in awe, _'Looks like…Fujiko is finally himself again' _he thought happily,

'_Yosh! Now I can ask him to help me in physics and actually get decent explanations!!!!!' _

**TBC nya~**


	6. Last Chapter

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

Summary: It's a note for Fuji.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not ours. Song Credits go to Patricia Manalo

--------------------

"As I sing this song for you

I have in mind the days we've been through

All the hopes and dreams

The ups and downs I fear to

Let go of this 'coz…

This means so much to me my friend.

Although a lot has happened

Although we made a lot of mistakes…

We can all change..

Just believe..**just believe in yourself**

Tomorrow we'll choose our different ways

Some of us will go

And some will stay

But memories of you **will always…remain…**

**I'll be there for you**

**If you want me to**

**If you need me to…**

**I'll be there for you **

**Just like what we always do..**

**If you need a friend I'll be there for you**

You can be who you want to be

As long as you have faith in HIM

Thank all the people who shared their lives with you

For they are those who molded you

Tomorrow we'll choose our different ways

Some of us will go

And some will stay

But memories of you **will always…remain…**

**I'll be there for you**

**If you want me to**

**If you need me to…**

**I'll be there for you **

**Just like what we always do..**

**If you need a friend I'll be there for you**

I'll be there for you (I'll be there you, I'll there for you)

I'll be there for you (I'll be there you)

**If you need a friend I'll be there for you"**

**-------**

Fuji..this is your graduation song…a song that you shared with us before and we just want to let you know that we will always **always** be here for you no matter what happens. Don't be ashamed to come to us even though there are tears in your eyes, after all we're still friends' ne?

We have done some…awful things that contributed to things becoming as they are right now. For that we deeply apologize.

Tomorrow might seem dark, Fuji Syusuke, and you might even want to give up on it. But don't….remember…..he'll come back for you.

We believe in Tezuka.

We believe in YOU

We believe in what you two have

And most of all we believe what you two still share.

You'll get through this Fuji…

-----

Tezuka, some of these things you might have already heard of from Saeki. But from now on we won't be getting in the way. If this was the consequence of our actions then we deeply regret it.

If what you have decided on is what makes you happy then so be it.

We won't say anything anymore.

This is the path you chose, so we understand..

Live the life you want, Tezuka.

Seishun will just be a few steps behind you if you'll still have us.


	7. Say What!

**Chapter Title: Say What?**

**Summary: **One day something interesting happens.

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :)**

**And we are doing this only for kicks.**

_V-I-C-T-O-R-Y~ Victory!_

"So you're just going to head home?" Eiji asked his bestfriend as they walked out of the school building with the Oishi, Kaidoh and Taka.

The tensai nodded, "Despite the long weekend, I think I want to accomplish a lot of things as soon as I can. The sooner I get things done, the more stress free my weekend will be." he answered.

"But Fuji-senpai...all we have is one paper to finish..and that's due two weeks from now."Kaidoh said.

"My point exactly." Fuji answered with a smile as he patted his junior on the head.

"A-re? Isn't that Tezuka over there?" Oishi suddenly pointed out, stopping as he looked at the captain who was leaning on the passenger side of a black car.

"Why it is..." Fuji said as he waved at his boyfriend. "Mitsu, don't you have class? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Tezuka shook his head as he walked towards the group, "Syusuke." he said as he took the tensai's bag. "You and I are going for a drive."

The group was taken aback by the captain's tone and determined look. "Fuji?" Eiji said as he looked at his friend, "It's alright Eiji. You go on ahead." Fuji answered as Tezuka took his hand and led him to the waiting car.

"Fuji-senpai is taken?! Aww..."

"And I thought I still had a chance.."

"That guy with Fuji-senpai was scary..."

"Kyaaa...Fuji-senpai~"

The four that remained sweatdropped when they heard this chatter in the background.

------

"Kunimitsu, would you mind telling me where we're going?" Fuji asked curiously as he noted that they weren't going in a direction he was familiar with.

"Two weeks..." Tezuka muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Two weeks of not seeing you has driven me to my limit."

The tensai blinked as he turned to look at Tezuka, "I don't really get what you--" he was cut off when Tezuka drove in and parked in a place he never thought the captain would even think of bringing him. A hotel.

Fuji's eyes went wide. "You have got to be kidding me..." he said in shock.

Tezuka smirked before getting out of the car and briskly walking over to the passenger side where the tensai still sat in shock. "Don't you wish I was." the usually stoic youth said slyly as he pulled the tensai out and walked towards the building.

"Kunimitsu, you seriously--" the argument died down when Tezuka glared at him, impatience and desire evident in his eyes. Fuji felt his cheeks heat up at the intensity of the glare and immediately kept his mouth shut.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be thanking the highest heavens that it's a long weekend." Tezuka told him as they stopped by the check in counter.

----------------------------

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....now what?" Eiji asked as he stared at the blinking cursor on the screen.

Inui shrugged, "You were the one who wanted to write this for the two of them" he said. "But I'm stuuuuuuuuuuuck!!" the acrobat complained as he looked at the rest of the regulars. "Can't anybody here make a good lemon scene?"

The rest of the regulars shook their heads. "Kikumaru-senpai..with all due respect, we don't even want to imagine what buchou and Fuji-senpai does in that kind of situation."

"But I can see it in your faces that you are!!" Eiji argued.

The rest merely blushed and looked at completely random directions. "Nya! Anyone?!"

"Why won't we leave that as it is, Eiji?" Oishi suggested, "So that the readers, and Tezuka and Fuji, can leave it in their imaginations."

"Then how about we leave some friendly suggestions as to what can be done there?" Saeki, who has developed the habit if hanging out with them, said from the swivel chair he was on.

"Like what?" Taka asked

"Like...well...ribbons?" Saeki said with a shrug. "Tezuka would like using those, I bet."

"And blindfolds." Echizen muttered as he took a sip of his ponta.

Eiji looked at them, "...Tezuka likes those?" he asked and the two nodded.

"Can we have lunch now? I'm starving!!!" Momo complained.

Eiji sighed, "Alright alright. I'll just save this and upload when I get home tonight nya"

And with that the regulars plus Saeki decided to call it a day.

"I wonder how Fujiko will react.."


	8. Fuji's fantasies 1

**Chapter Title: Fuji's Fantasies**

**Summary: **A compilation of what manages to get Fuji actually distracted from class and school work, much to the delight of the rest of the regulars

TezukaxFuji, Perfect Pair, TezuFuji and whatever names there are for the pair.

OOC-ness

**Prince of Tennis is not ours. :)**

**And we are doing this only for kicks.**

**Fantasy 1: Gangster (written by Eiji, Momo and Echizen)**

The rain clouds were looming overhead, it wasn't a very good sign. Fuji had been feeling uneasy since morning and the sudden change of the weather wasn't making him feel at ease.

He glanced at the window warily as the first drops of rain made their decent from the skies. Soon, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang and outside the rain was already falling relentlessly.

"Fujiko..." Eiji whined as he clutched on his best friend's arm, "I really don't think it was a good idea to let you go to school today," he said.

"Eiji, it's alright..I can take care of myself..besides...you honestly think that "that person" would actually go after someone like me?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"YES NYA!!" Eiji answered.

The tensai chuckled, "Nonsense...now wait here while I go get my stuff from the locker room." he instructed as he left the acrobat by the door.

------------

"209...210...211....212.....213...214..aha here we are. 215." Fuji said as he pulled out his key, "I should really try and remember where my locker is.." he said as he opened the door and took out his things.

He smiled in satisfaction and was about to close the locker when he felt someone press against his back. "You shouldn't be wandering around at this time..." a voice whispered in his ear, making him shudder. He then felt a pair of hands turn him around to face the person who had cornered him. He gasped when he recognized who it was.

"T-tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka smirked, his black trench coat making him look alluring than menacing. "That's right.." he said as he leaned forward, his lips a mere few inches away from his captive's . "And you're Fuji Syusuke..."

Fuji swallowed nervously, "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I think that's obvious right now, isn't it?" Tezuka said huskily before closing the distance and capturing the tensai's lips with his own.

Fuji's eyes went wide at the initial shock and gradually closed, soon he was responding into the kiss. Tezuka smirked when he realized this and slipped his arms around the tensai's waist. He pulled away briefly and growled "Mine" before he bit the tensai on the neck before sucking on the same spot.

The tensai moaned at the sensation as he clutched on to his captor. After a few moments, Tezuka drew back.

"You're coming home with me.." he muttered against the tensai's neck and Fuji could do nothing but nod weakly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tezuka picked up the tensai's things with one hand and using the other to drag the still stunned boy out of the locker room.

The two passed a surprised looking Eiji as well as a few other students.

The day after that, no one even dared question where the mark on Fuji's neck came from.


End file.
